Baby's 1st Halloween
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: It's Halloween in Ninjago and the ninja's, Skylor, Pixal and Cole's daughter Kalara are going out trick or treating.


**Hey y'alls! I wasn't going to write this because of my 1** **st** **year anniversary story but I wrote it in the end because Halloween is screwing me over this year! (And I'd MUCH rather focus on this instead of my exams for school tomorrow (well by the time y'alls read this, today)) Please keep in mind I only wrote this last night (by the time y'alls are reading this that is) and spent pretty much all night writing this so sorry if it's back. It's based off my story 'A Rescued Bundle of Joy' and if you haven't read it, I'll fill you in on the details (and I'm putting this here and not in that story because it wouldn't suit the plot) (Please also note that there'll be a tiny amount of non-English speaking that will be happening. From Kalara it's Italian and from Cole it's Spanish (translated by Google)) ENJOY!**

Kalara was playing in her room when Jay knocked on her open door,

"Hi Uncle Jay!" Kalara smiled,

"Hey. I thought you've been planning your Halloween costume right now." Jay stated,

"What's Halloween?" Kalara asked, her bright green eyes filling with curiosity,

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Jay asked,

"No. Last year, madre (mother) and padre (father) wouldn't let me watch TV for ages and kept me inside for that time as well." Kalara explained. Jay was gobsmacked,

"So you've never been Trick or Treating?" Jay asked and Kalara shook her head, "This year we need to change that. Come on." Jay stated as he led Kalara to Cole who was in the games room with Zane, Kai and Nya, "Cole." Jay stated as the 2 walked in,

"Yeah?" Cole asked,

"Kalara doesn't know what Halloween is. I've explained it to her but we need to take her Trick or Treating." Jay explained,

"Jay, do keep in mind she is 4." Zane stated,

"But the fact she didn't know what Halloween is weird don't you think?" Nya questioned,

"Daddy, what's the big deal with Uncle Jay and this Trick or Treating thing?" Kalara asked her adoptive father,

"He just refuses to grow up and he learnt about Trick or Treating at a young age." Cole explained as he walked over to his adoptive daughter,

"Is it something you have to do?" Kalara asked,

"No you don't have to but you can if you want." Cole explained,

"What's Trick or Treating?" Kalara asked,

"It's when you dress up and go to people's houses for lollies." Cole explained,

"You get to dress up?" Kalara asked, green eyes filled with excitement,

"Yeah." Cole replied,

"Can we?" Kalara asked,

"If that's what you wanna do." Cole replied and Kalara nodded, "Then let's find you a Halloween costume." Cole stated as he lead Kalara out of the room.

Cole and Kalara sat at the dining room table, coming up with ideas,

"There's too many ideas." Kalara complained,

"Don't forget, it doesn't have to be anything big." Cole reminded,

"But I don't know." Kalara replied,

"Well how about we go to the shops and see what's there. Sound good?" Cole offered,

"Ok." Kalara replied as she slid of the chair. Cole was grabbing his keys when Jay saw him,

"Heading off now?" Jay asked,

"Yeah. You need a costume?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. I'll quickly see if the others need to come too." Jay stated,

"All cool but hurry up." Cole replied.

Soon the group was at the costume shop,

"Where'd Kai go?" Jay asked,

"Dunno." Nya replied. Jay turned the corner to see a figure with a white face, mouth open and blood coming out of it, yellow eyes and held a knife the had blood all over it. Jay screamed as the figure began to laugh. It turned out that the figure was Kai with a mask and fake knife and was now laughing his head off,

"That was not funny." Jay stated,

"Yes it was. You jumped a hundred meters in the air." Kai laughed.

Kalara walked through the endless racks full of costumes,

"Any ideas?" Cole asked,

"Only more. Why are there so many choices?" Kalara asked,

"It's because you have a huge imagination." Cole replied as he gave Kalara's blond locks a quick ruffle. Kalara smiled as she spotted something and she giggled, "What is it?" Cole asked,

"I can go as 1 of you guys." Kalara stated as she pointed out the costumes of the ninjas and Samurai X. The 2 were looking through the children's section,

"Found something yet?" Cole asked and got no answer. Cole looked and saw no Kalara, "Kalara?" Cole asked, as he looked around until he heard the pitter-patter of small footsteps,

"Daddy! I found my costume." Kalara declared,

"Where'd you find that?" Cole asked,

"Over there." Kalara stated as she pointed towards the teens' section,

"It's too big for you flor (flower)." Cole explained, "But we can try to recreate it in your size." Cole added,

"Can we match?" Kalara asked,

"If you want." Cole replied. Kalara smiled as she nodded and the 2 looked around for what they needed and soon everyone found what they needed and headed back to the temple.

Soon everyone was ready to go. Kai was a zombie, Jay was a devil, Nya was an angel, Lloyd was a dragon, Zane was Zayne from 1D and Pixal was an iPhone with Siri up on the screen,

"Let me guess. Jay insisted you go as Siri?" Kai asked and Pixal nodded. There was then a knock on the door. Pixal opened the door to find Skylor dressed up as a vampire,

"Come on in." Pixal stated,

"Thanks Siri." Skylor stated and Pixal gave a small chuckle,

"We all ready?" Lloyd asked,

"Just need Cole and Kalara." Zane stated,

"Cole? Kalara?" Jay called and there was silence until they heard Kalara scream. The group ran to source of the scream, which was training room, but when they got there, there was no one there,

"What the?" Jay asked,

"Look." Kai stated as he pointed to a pool of blood,

"Kai, what's going on?" Nya asked,

"Dunno." Kai replied as the lights blinked off and the door shut with a slam and a ghostly sound of a little girl laughing echoed through the room. Kai lit his hand on fire as Lloyd tried to open the door but he couldn't,

"Guys. We're locked in." Lloyd stated,

"We can't be." Skylor replied as she tried to help Lloyd but they had no luck,

"Why are you trying to leave? I just wanna play." The same girl from before stated before giggling again,

"Ok. Now I'm getting spooked." Kai stated. The group huddled together as the girl began to sweetly sing 'ring around a rosie'. They soon heard the pitter-patter of small footsteps until they looked down to see a little girl. The girl was white as snow, blond hair that was tied into 2 high ponytails on the sides of her head and she wore a baby blue dress that reached her knees and had white lace around the neck area and sleeves and a blood stain or 2 on the bottom of the skirt part, white stockings and black ballet flats with straps around her ankles and she held a heavily worn out teddy bear in 1 hand and a knife that dripped blood in the other. The group screamed as they ran for the door but now stood a man. The man had skin white as snow, black hair that was slicked back and wore a black tuxedo with a white button down white with a few blood stains all over, including on his black leather shoes and he held a walking cane in 1 hand and a gun in the other. The group was scared senseless,

"Why are you scared? I just want to play." The girl stated, still sounding the same. The man raised his hand and the little girl walked over to him, "They won't play with me." The girl stated,

"They will soon." The man replied, sounding as ghostly as the girl,

"For eternity?" the girl asked,

"Eternity." The man replied as he raised his gun. The group were scared paralysed until they heard a bang and they all closed their eyes. They opened their eyes, expecting 1 of them to be on the floor dead but in stead they found…the gun in the man's hand had a little flag sticking out with the word bang on it. A second passed before the man and girl busted out laughing,

"And that flor (flower), is how you pull of a Halloween prank." The man stated. The lights flickered on to revel Cole and Kalara in costume, and laughing,

"WHAT THE HECK?" Jay snapped before the others started laughing as well,

"Come on Jay. You're telling me that if you had the opportunity, you wouldn't have done the same thing?" Cole questioned,

"He has you there Jay." Kai agreed.

Soon the group went out trick or treating and they all had a ton of fun.

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed! Please review. The idea for Lloyd, Zane and Pixal's costumes were from CandyDaredevil (check her out on Wattpad). I should sleep now because the moment I'm writing this, it's 12:40 am and I have a HASS (Humanities And Social Studies) exam today 1** **st** **period *let's out biggest groan ever* and still have my Science and Maths exams to go (all 1** **st** **period *let's out bigger groan than before*). I hope y'alls have a GREAT Halloween. Don't eat to many lollies. And for the people who don't celebrate Halloween, I hope you have a GREAT day any ways. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
